


nip

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, han gets bit by a bug while theyre making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Luke’s chest felt a little warmer than he could explain away with the heat.He slid his hands up Han’s thighs again and farther, Han’s breath hitching against his lips at the light squeeze to his ass, another little wiggle in his lap before—“What thefuck—?”“Han?”Han smacked at his left side with a sharp wince, leaning up again to turn for a better look as Luke pushed himself up on his elbows.“Something just bit me.”
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	nip

**Author's Note:**

> i needed an idea for something little and fun because im WITHERING with my other writing stuff right now so thank u diane for ur wonderful insights

Luke glanced over his shoulder up the loading ramp, a thin blanket in one hand and Han’s in the other after being pulled past Chewie doing repairs in the cockpit. He either hadn’t noticed or hadn’t cared.

They slowed a little with more trees between them and the Falcon before Luke let go of Han’s hand, flicking his shirt from his back. The air was already heavy and sticking, the backs of Han’s fingers still brushing up against Luke’s as they kept walking through the dense trees, until Han stomped a couple times and took the blanket back.

“Know it  _ says _ it’s waterproof,” Han mumbled, tossing it down close enough to a log to lean against, “but…”

He looked around one more time before he sat down, a hand out to pull Luke along with him. There was plenty of room on the blanket at either side and not much between them.

Luke had to lean over for Han to pat down the pockets of his vest until he found a couple packets of dried fruit, tearing the first open for Luke before the second for himself.

“Are you stocking up?”

Han’s shoulder bumped his with a shrug. “You heard anything about where we’re going next?”

Luke took the excuse of having to chew to think for a second,  _ we. _ “Just that they’re narrowing it down.”

“Mm.” The hurry of knowing they would have to go soon, even without knowing where yet, left a buzz over the base that was slow to shake off. “I’m not taking my chances with the food.”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek and looked off to the side for a second.

Han hadn’t said much about where  _ he _ might be going next, or when, but that felt like a start.

Han stretched his legs out in front of him, thighs almost touching, that buzz at the base gradually replaced with the buzzing in the trees; it took a while for Luke to settle into the quiet, attention still up and ready for instructions or alarms, and he hadn’t realized he had started to sag against Han’s side until Han’s arm jostled his as he balled up the empty packet to put back in his pocket.

He didn’t nudge Luke off of him, and Luke hesitated for a second before shifting his leg in a fake stretch so their thighs were pressed together.

Han swallowed; Luke had a couple pieces left before Han took back his balled-up packet, too, the backs of their fingers brushing again before Han stuffed it in his pocket.

The bugs buzzed, leaves swishing against each other in the light breeze, and it felt like Han was looking at him before he looked up at Han.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

Han’s eyes flicked down, lingering for a second before back up to Luke’s, fingers brushing up again as he moved his hand back down from his pocket.

Han leaned in just as Luke tilted his chin up.

The taste of fruit sugar still stuck to his lips, but not for long; Luke almost didn’t notice Han wiping his fingers off on the side of his pants before his hand came up to cup Luke’s jaw, stifling a smile at the little thought to it, nothing sticky on his face.

Luke almost didn’t want to move and risk breaking the rare still, quiet moment, shrouded away by the trees, but the crick starting to settle in his neck was getting harder to ignore. Han’s fingertips twitched behind his ear when he pulled back slightly, but Han didn’t, still close enough that his eyes crossed a little before Luke glanced to the side.

Luke swished the corner of the blanket flat before he scooted to lie on his back, a light tug to the front of Han’s shirt to get him to follow. He had to keep his knees bent to keep his calves from the damp ground, Han snug at his side with an arm around his waist as he leaned in to kiss him again.

Luke shivered at Han’s fingers lazily trailing up and down his side, a little scritch and another shiver before slipping his hand up Luke’s shirt. His palm was already warm, flat over Luke’s belly before dragging down to his hip, teasing the question even with the kiss still soft.

Luke tweaked his teeth over Han’s bottom lip, sliding his hand up Han’s chest with a nudge to his vest. He felt Han’s breath hitch slightly, another quick kiss before he leaned up on his knees to straddle Luke’s hips. 

Luke slid his hands up Han’s thighs, caught up a little in the way the green-filtered light shadowed over the line of his jaw and his throat as he shrugged out of his vest, tossing it over the log with a little shift in Luke’s lap when he looked back down; Luke didn’t bother looking away.

The tip of Han’s tongue poked between his teeth before he leaned in again, a low hum at Luke’s arms winding around his waist. The back of his shirt had come untucked, easy to grab and easier to pull up over Han’s head, and he didn’t manage to bite back a smile when Han took it from him to carefully lie over his vest.

Han’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Just—”

“It’s muddy around here.”

“There’s—” Luke started before Han cut him off with another kiss, a couple seconds before he could bring himself to break away. “You’re hooked up to the water.”

Han paused for a second, a huff and a kiss to Luke’s jaw with a mumbled, “Habit,” before kissing him properly.

Luke’s chest felt a little warmer than he could explain away with the heat.

He slid his hands up Han’s thighs again and farther, Han’s breath hitching against his lips at the light squeeze to his ass, another little wiggle in his lap before—

“What the  _ fuck—?” _

“Han?”

Han  _ smacked _ at his left side with a sharp wince, leaning up again to turn for a better look as Luke pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Something just  bit me.”

“I think…” Luke pointed, and Han looked down, rubbing over his side. “Is that—?”

Han’s nose wrinkled as he plucked up what looked like a short stick, holding it up to his face with a muttered, “Ugh, look at those things…”

Luke didn’t get the chance to ask before Han held it out in front of him, close enough to see the sharp pincers before Luke swatted it out of his hand. “Do  _ you _ want that in your face?”

The corner of Han’s mouth quirked up, rubbing at his side again before leaning back down. “Not really.”

Luke bit back a smile and wound his arms around Han’s waist.

He was about to reach back for Han’s ass again, another little squirm in his lap before he felt Han wince; he hesitated for a second, but Han kept kissing him, until again—

“Are you okay?”

Han huffed and leaned back up on his knees, fidgeting with the hem of Luke’s shirt.

“Just getting  _ really _ itchy,” Han mumbled, holding his arm out to get another look at his side before his eyebrows shot up. “Uh.”

Luke turned a little.  _ “Oh.” _

He hadn’t even seen the speck the first time, until it had already spread to almost the size of his palm, an angry red at the center fading to pink closer to the edges; Han hissed and jerked away when he gently reached up.

“Sorry—”

“What the hell wath that…”

Luke blinked as Han looked around for where Luke had swatted the bug away. “What?”

“I don’t know what…” Han straightened up a little as he cut off, his eyes narrowing before he opened and shut his mouth a couple times. “Shit.”

It sounded like he said it through a mouthful of cotton.

“Are you  _ allergic—?” _

“I don’t know!”

“I think you’re—”

“I don’t even know what that…” Han said, cutting off before he had to get to an  _ s, _ but it still just sounded like thicker cotton before he dropped his head to his hands. “Ugh.”

“I think we should go back,” Luke said with a prompting nudge to Han’s hip, still on top of him. “They must have something in medical.”

Han’s shoulders sagged as his hands fell from his face to Luke’s belly.

“If your tongue is swelling up or something, that was really fast—”

“Fine, yeah,” Han said a little numbly, leaning his hand on the log as he got up from Luke’s lap. “Can’t believe thith…”

Luke got up after him with the blanket while Han gingerly put his shirt back on, but he didn’t get the hem much farther than his chest before he winced again.

Han’s jaw clenched, hands going still halfway down his torso for a few seconds before he pulled it up over his head again.

“Fuck it—”

“Oh!” Luke carefully moved his foot back from where he was about to take a step onto the squished bug. “Can I have one of those wrappers?”

“What?”

“I don’t know what it is, they might.”

Han nodded and reached into the pocket of his vest; his nose wrinkled again as Luke opened the wrapper to put the bug inside, bunching his vest and shirt under his right arm before to the wrapper,  _ “You _ can go to hell.”

They didn’t get very far before Luke had to come around to Han’s left side to grab his hand from where he had started scratching again.

“You’re going to make it worse.”

Han grumbled but still gave Luke’s hand a squeeze.

They paused when the Falcon came into view; Han shifted his weight from one foot to the other, about to take another step before Luke tugged to the other side.

“We have—”

“We don’t know what it was, you might not have the right thing for it.”

Han’s shoulders sagged, gesturing to his bare torso, but Luke tugged again, and Han followed with a huff.

“How are you feeling?”

“Don’t make me thay it.”

Luke started walking a little faster.

They got more than a few looks as they came closer to base even after letting go of each other’s hands, eyebrows twitching up, a little staring, and off to Han’s left a mumbled,  _ “Oh, _ do you see that?”

Han huffed again.

They hurried through the door and the halls towards the med bay, past a few more curious looks until they were met by a droid.

Han opened his mouth before his nose wrinkled again.

“Something bit him,” Luke said to the droid, smoothing out the wrapper with the bug inside, “and now it’s…like that, and his tongue is swelling up.”

The droid’s arm twisted to take the bug from him. “Someone will be with you shortly.”

Han frowned before Luke led him to a few empty chairs against the wall; Luke smacked his hand away before he could reach to scratch again, sitting on his hands instead with another grumble.

Luke glanced down at his side.

The red at least hadn’t gotten any larger, still just as bright. He felt a little bad.

“...Onboard,” Han mumbled.

“What?”

Han shook his head and gestured back towards the door.

“We should have just stayed?”

Han nodded; Luke thought for a second.

“Next time.”

He hesitated to look back up at Han, but his eyes were a little crinkled at the corners. Next time.

“Han Solo,” a doctor said breathlessly as she ran past a bed-curtain, “we need you over here.”

Luke got up a few seconds after him, but it was already enough time for Han to be pushed to a bed, another droid with a scanner attached to an extendable arm slowly waving it over him while the doctor pulled up a holopad. A blue-tinged picture of the same bug flashed up on the screen next to the scanner readings.

“Emergency shot.”

Han’s eyebrows scrunched together, but he didn’t have the chance to try to ask before another extension flipped out from the droids arm and  _ jabbed _ into Han’s.

“Hey—!”

“It would have gotten to your throat next if your tongue is…” the doctor said, glancing from him back to the screen. “Second dose. Are you allergic?”

“I don’t— _ ow—” _

The doctor didn’t respond yet, still watching the numbers flip through on the screen as the droid switched back to the scanner.

“Yeah, I thought…” the doctor mumbled. “You’re releasing too much histamine, you’re allergic.”

“Great,” Han snorted, but it did sound a little less stuffed up.

“It’s usually just the rash,” the doctor said; Luke stepped back for her to come around to Han’s other side, gesturing for him to lift his arm so she could see. “Get me the—?”

The droid held out a little tube.

“Twice a day for three days,” she said, taking the tube to give to Han. “Come back if it doesn’t get any better or you feel anything in your mouth, trouble breathing, but you should be fine.”

Han’s eyes got a little wider at the  _ trouble breathing _ before he nodded. “That’s it?”

The doctor nodded back as she reached over him to tap the holopad. “The shot’s quick if you get it early.”

Han nodded again, about to get up before the droid whizzed back around with a sticky bandage, the doctor already gone to another bed.

Han looked at it for a second; the droid didn’t move until he opened the tube to smear some of the cream over his side, only once he had taken the bandage. 

“Okay,” Han mumbled, pulling his shirt back on before sliding off from the bed. “Did they just keep the bug?”

“I think so.”

Han huffed and shook his head as he followed Luke back out to the hall.

Luke paused for a second while Han put his vest back on, glancing down at the blanket he had mostly forgotten about still in his hands; he thought for another second.

“I don’t want to leave this somewhere.”

Han nodded again; he didn’t take the blanket from Luke to take back to the Falcon himself, just following, with a wave to Chewie on his way in towards the kitchen.

Luke didn’t hear what Chewie shouted across to them, but, “I’ll tell you later.”

They would have the ship to themselves.

Han kept pulling the side of his shirt up to poke at the bandage on their way out until Luke smacked his hand away.

“I’m not even—”

“Stop messing with it,” Luke said, glancing back when they stopped for Han to lower the loading ramp. “You really just wanted to come back  _ here—” _

“Yeah,” Han said, reaching out for Luke’s hand with a tug that almost sent him stumbling, “I didn’t know I was gonna die.”

He gave Luke’s hand another squeeze at the top before closing the ramp behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi dot tumbler


End file.
